


i'll be the home the world owes you

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gaku wanting to be the best boyfriend he can be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: He can’t just be a normal boyfriend. He has to be Sougo’s boyfriend: someone who can lead him away from his bad habits, someone who can tell him that it’s okay to rely on others, someone who can love him through all the hurts he’s trying to hide from the world.Someone who can make Sougo feel normal.





	i'll be the home the world owes you

**Author's Note:**

> did i really do 3 posts in one day? yes. yes i did. 
> 
> because the gakusou stops for no one.

He knows that they can’t have a normal life.

They’re idols, after all: entirely new sets of rules pool at their feet, unable to be stepped into like the shallow puddles of everyday life. There’s a tradition of etiquette, an expectation from fans, a dream that they’re trying to sell through themselves. It’s a continuous current of busy schedules, playing crowds, toeing around the shards that could compromise all the hard work they and their groups have put in.

Gaku doesn’t know how Sougo had managed in the past—how he _keeps_ managing even in this new chapter of his life. Business and entertainment are two sides of the same cutthroat coin, after all.

Deep down, though, Gaku already has his answer: a burning guilt of not performing up to self-imposed standards, a rationale that there’s something yet to be done as long as he is conscious. It’s a toxic skin that Sougo still hasn’t shed after so many years of having to wear and care for it.

It’s not fair for anyone to have to live like that.

That thought constantly pushes Gaku to do better—as a person, but also as someone Sougo trusts with his heart. He can’t just be a normal boyfriend. He has to be Sougo’s boyfriend: someone who can lead him away from his bad habits, someone who can tell him that it’s okay to rely on others, someone who can love him through all the hurts he’s trying to hide from the world.

Someone who can make Sougo feel normal.

In the evening, they cross the threshold of Gaku’s apartment with enough groceries so they can have a nice homemade dinner after a long day of fielding the press about an upcoming television drama they’ll be starring in. After some joking accusations of hiding the hot sauces he’s left behind in the pantry, Sougo shoos Gaku off to take a quick shower while he prepares their meal. They switch shortly after, but not before Sougo tells him to try and hold off on the noodles tonight.

“You tell me that every time you come over.”

“Because if I don’t, it’ll be soba again. And I already have to deal with a pudding monster—I don’t need a soba one, either.”

“But at least I’ll be a _hot_ soba monster.”

It does the trick in making his boyfriend wheeze as he heads to the bathroom to get freshened up. He checks to make sure he hears the bathroom door click shut before sneaking in exactly one soba noodle as he continues with dinner to see if Sougo will notice later on.

(He does, in fact, notice once the food is laid out on the table; his only comment is a resigned _Oh my god_ as his chopsticks move to pick up the sole noodle from the bowl.)

Sougo shakes his head, the corners of his mouth trying to quell the snort of laughter threatening to spill through his lips. “You’re ridiculous.”

“A ridiculously _hot and_ _sexy_ soba monster,” Gaku says with an exaggerated wink and fingerguns. In response, he gets exactly one soba noodle thrown at his face.

The rest of dinner proceeds without any more fuss. Actually, the rest of the evening seems to fly by them despite their best attempts to slow their pace with casual talks and lazing on the couch to watch some shows. There’s some comfort that Sougo is staying the evening and they’ll both be going to the same shooting location the next morning. It’s not much, but it’s enough for them that they can have the luxury to wake up and have the morning together. To be able to pretend a little longer.

Gaku pulls Sougo close to him once they’re under the covers of his bed. He blows gently against the tufts of hair sprouting out the top of his boyfriend’s head like he’s wishing on a dandelion for a future where he can have Sougo with him all the time. Until then, he’ll make do with these stolen moments between the two of them—content himself with the feeling of Sougo’s arms wrapping around his middle.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He knows that they can’t have a normal life.

But Gaku tries to create one, slowly and steadily, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)!


End file.
